


Formal Introductions

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Series: From Volleyball to Beyond [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Formalwear, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you figure Tetsurou could win over my grandparents?” Wakatoshi teased in a fit of good humor, a small smile spreading upon his lips when Kei laughed.<br/>“He may have charisma and stubbornness but he’s not a miracle worker.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on tumblr for these three in formal wear. Honestly I just wanted to have Ushijima smile all sweet.

Wakatoshi was conflicted about the situation at hand.

He had been since his grandparent’s reaction upon learning that he was not only in a relationship with a man, but in fact in a polyamorous relationship with _two_ men. His parents had taken it in stride though, and Tetsurou had seemed happy about that at least while Kei had relaxed visibly. His mother had even went out and got them a king sized bed as a house warming gift so they didn’t have to either find one big enough to fit three over 180cm tall men or combine two mattresses together.

 _“Couples should always sleep together. It helps with keeping it affectionate,”_ his mother had told him with a soft smile. Her soft hand had reached up to cup his cheek.

He was pleased at least she’d be there at the family gathering as well. As families went the Ushijima’s had ties to old blood and a portion of his relatives enjoyed reminding everyone of that. Wakatoshi wasn’t thrilled with the actions of his relatives, but they were blood and he tolerated them when he was forced to attend their large and formal gatherings.

Events hosted by either the family or old friends of the family where they’d all dress up in their best suits and played nice. As a kid, Wakatoshi’s aunts and uncles would tease and attempt to plant ideas in his head about marrying one of the girls his age at the events when he grew to the legal age—it was safe to say he was never interested in that. Maybe if the girls were interested in volleyball, then maybe they’d have a common topic to discuss and possibly blossom a relationship from.

But it did not happen—and _will never_ happen. For his two partners were accompanying him this time (for the first time).

“So you’re going to be sticking with Kei, right?” Tetsurou’s head appeared between the front two seats, his hair still sticking up in a stylish disarray—much to his anguish. He had spent the two hours before getting in the car trying to lay his bedhead flat but nothing worked.

Kei sighed, playing with his fingers in his lap. The blond didn’t do well at family events—either his own or Kuroo’s. He didn’t like all the questions or being surrounded by too many unfamiliar people that he had to make a conscious effort to behave and _enjoy_. He didn’t even like having too much time spent with people he _did_ like; only the last year had he grown comfortable with Wakatoshi around him for hours at the time.

Tetsurou had said that it took a while for Kei to warm up to him as well, but that Wakatoshi and Kei might get along far greater than Tetsurou and Kei did due to more similarities in their personality and the sear fact that both would rather sit in silence that find pointless topics to converse about. Though, both did enjoy it when Tetsurou would speak—his voice sounded nice, and when he was in a cuddly mood he’d trade speaking for the over powering need to touch and caress his lover’s chest, neck or face.

“Yes,” Wakatoshi answered. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Tetsurou press a kiss to Kei’s cheek, a comforting effort to ease his nerves. He had been tense for the last few days, shoulders slowly stiffening up over time to the point where he was now—seated straight, fingers weaving and twisting in his lap. He hadn’t even cuddled with the cats during the time.

“Good,” Tetsurou pressed a kiss to Wakatoshi’s shoulder, “someone needs to keep him company while I attempt to woo over your extended family.”

\---

True to his word Tetsurou makes quick work in cozying up Wakatoshi’s extended family. His smile lacking that typical cat-like leer that made everyone think that he was constantly up to something. Wakatoshi had been under that assumption as well throughout the time before he started dating both of them—and even then it took about three months afterwards for him to conclude that, no, Kuroo Tetsurou wasn’t planning much of anything other than the mission to prove to Kei that he deserved to be showered with ‘all the love and affection’.

Kei _tsk’ed_ from beside him, his hand squeezing Wakatoshi’s tighter. He had already loosened his tie, the rest of his dark grey three piece suit firmly in place. “Would you like to find a place to sit?” the slightly taller of the two questioned, laying his free hand over their joined pair.

Kei shook his head. “Someone needs to make sure Tetsu doesn’t scare off your family,” he says this but every time Wakatoshi spares a glance Tetsurou’s way the man seems to have his aunts under a spell; they laugh, pressing their hand to his shoulder as the man continues to tell his tale before another round of laughter is heard from their side of the garden.

The blond man sighed, shaking his head. “At least your aunts seem smitten with him,” the ‘ _unlike how they were when we got here’_ was unspoken. He only picked up on it from the length of time they’ve been together—before he never assumed or just didn’t notice. Wakatoshi never liked to fill in the dots in conversation; he was awkward at it so thus he had avoided many conversations if he could.

But with his two lovers he couldn’t do that—at least, he couldn’t do it without putting an honest effort into it. There were many things he could only learn through observation. “Do you figure Tetsurou could win over my grandparents?” Wakatoshi teased in a fit of good humor, a small smile spreading upon his lips when Kei laughed.

“He may have charisma and stubbornness but he’s not a miracle worker.” The blond raised his knuckles to his lips, hiding his open mouth laugh, the flush of his cheeks and his eyes crinkled. Wakatoshi leaned over, pressing a quick peck to the younger man’s cheek.

It felt like Kei was finally beginning to relax… even just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> What is Kuroo telling them? Well I'll give you a hint... it may or may not have something to do with funny and/or embarrassing tales about Ushijima Wakatoshi.


End file.
